


misunderstanding

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Category: The Magnus Archives
Genre: Betting, M/M, Teasing, alrighty gang here's some wholesome fluff where everyone is alive, asexual jon, but it's not a hickey, innocent Martin, mention of a hickey, trampoline park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: Tim and Sasha think that Jon and Martin have done the frick frack, boy are they in for a surprise...
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo lovelies! this is my first time writing an asexual character, please let me know if i misrepresented anything. in this au Jon is comfortable with his ace-ness and has no trouble making that public. please let me know if you enjoyed it!  
> xxx

Tim gaped as Jon stumbled into the institute, hair escaping his bun, looking quite disheveled. He looked Jon up and down, taking in his wrinkled clothes, shadowed face, and mismatched socks. “Jon, what in the-“ Sasha walked into the breakroom and gave a little shriek as the file she was holding fell to the floor.

“Honestly, guys,” Jon rolled his eyes, “I can’t be that bad, can I? Give me some slack, I had a late night and forgot about work.”

Tim’s eyes widened and he turned to Sasha, “Did I hear that right? Jon Sims, _head archivist of the Magnus Institute_ forgot about work?” Sasha nodded, smiling.

“Honestly, Jon, you look like the definition of a disaster. But never mind that now, I’ve got an important statement for you, it’s about-“ They never found out what the statement was, as Martin burst into the room, looking ten times worse, all bedhead and yawns. He stopped, standing next to Jon.

“Sorry,” he yawned wide, his shirt slipping to show a suspicious bruise, “Didn’t sleep much. I may have thrown my alarm clock across the room this morning,” Martin grinned sheepishly, “And then I fell back asleep. So, what’s on the schedule for today?” He asked the room at large. Tim looked from Martin to Jon, then back again as comprehension dawned on his face. Sasha gave him a meaningful look, trying to hide a smirk.

“Um, did I miss something?” Jon stared at the pair of them, confused.

“So,” Tim grinned evilly, “You and Martin had a pretty _busy night, huh?_ You’ve been dating for three months, we were wondering when this was going to happen…”

“Wait, you think-“ Martin blushed furiously, “That Jon and I- we- um we-“

“Did the fric frac last night?” supplied Sasha, “Yes we do. You two lovers are so _adorable_ when you’re flustered.”

“No no no no!” gasped Jon, “That is not what happened! I mean, that’s not to say that, uh, Martin is very, uh amazing…” Martin buried his head in his hands as Sasha looked unconvinced.

“Then why,” Tim looked triumphant, “Do you have a hickey, Martin Blackwood?” he pointed to the bruise, “A sleepless night sounds very much like what we suspect. Jonathan Sims, I would like to congratulate you!”

Martin groaned, “It’s not a _hickey_ Tim. It’s a bruise. I got it when we were…” he trailed off, embarrassed.

“Passionately making out?” Tim high-fived Sasha, laughing.

“What Martin is trying to say is that yes we did have fun last night but NO it’s not what you think. We did not have-“ Jon turned pink as he mouth the word _s e x_.

“Oh, sure,” Tim guffawed, “Definitely not. Why, may I ask, what did you do last night? Why does Martin have a hickey?” Martin groaned.

“It’s not a hickey, Tim. It’s a bruise. Jon and I went on a date to a trampoline park last night.” Jon grinned as Martin continued, “And we discovered that Jon has no coordination whatsoever. He accidentally punched me trying to jump around.” Tim and Sasha stared, openmouthed, at this information. Jon Sims? Their boss? At a _trampoline park?_? "We were exhausted afterwards, so Jon spent the night. That's why he's such a perfect mess," Martin finished triumphantly.

“Well, Martin, I don’t know how you did it, but you convinced Jon to actually do something fun. Although a trampoline park is not exactly what I had in mind,” Tim mused, “Seemed too, you know, childish.” Sasha laughed, high and clear, “But you do you, boss!”

Jon took Martin’s hand, “It was extremely fun, Tim, you’re just jealous you didn’t get to jump around with your beautiful boyfriend,” he said defiantly, making Martin smile, “And besides, I thought you guys knew I was asexual? And that Martin is the most innocent person to walk this earth?” Martin blushed to the roots of his ruddy hair, proving Jon’s point.

Tim and Sasha looked confused at this. “Oh, you know, _asexual_? Do you want me to spell it out for you?” Sasha nodded as Jon continued, “I don’t experience a sexual attraction. Like at all.” He made a small gagging sound to emphasize his point.

Martin squeezed his hand as their coworkers made soft sounds of comprehension. “Ah,” said Tim, “That’s slightly unfortunate.” Jon looked mystified as Sasha held her hand out to Tim, who, still smiling, gave her a ten pound note.

“Did you guys _bet_ on me? On us?” Slightly embarrassed, Sasha nodded, tucking the money into her pocket, “What was the bet, then?” Jon raised his eyebrows at Tim.

“We may or may not have had a _few_ bets going on for a little while on you and Martin…” Tim shoved his wallet into his back pocket.

“On what, exactly?” Martin sounded adorably indignant.

“Well, it’s kinda a long list…” Sasha trailed off as Elias walked into the breakroom.

“Ah. Did they find out about your bets?” asked Elias crisply. Jon groaned and leaned into Martin.

“Are we the only ones who didn’t know about this?” Their coworkers nodded, “Alright. What in the bloody hell where you betting on?”

“Fine! If you really want to know,” Tim caved, “A few of them were: when Martin came to work here we bet on how long it would take you guys to get together-“

“I won that one!” exclaimed Sasha proudly.

“-We bet on who would make the first move, how awkward Martin was going to be around you after the first date, how long it would take you to start wearing his sweaters, Elias won that one, by the way, and when you would come to work like this because of, you know… ”

“Tim owed me ten pounds for that.” Sasha explained, “I didn’t think it would ever happen, because of some stuff Georgie had said. I was pretty sure you were asexual.”

Martin and Jon just stared at them, completely shocked. “I didn’t know you were so invested in our relationship,” accused Martin.

“You were just too _cute_ a couple to resist!” Elias grabbed a stack of papers and left, calling over his shoulder, “Get back to work, lovebirds! These archives aren’t going to organize themselves.” Tim groaned audibly as he and Sasha left the room.

“Well, that was…”

“Enlightening?” supplied Martin, “Yes,” he kissed Jon’s forehead, “Yes it was. I don’t really mind, though. Do you?”

Jon considered this for a moment before replying, “Nothing really bothers me anymore. Not as long as I have you.” He wrapped his arms around Martin’s neck and kissed him, short and sweet.

Martin blushed.


End file.
